movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House
Disney In The House is a 2020 film based on the TV series of the same name by Owen Laramore. Produced by Owen Laramore Studios as its first feature film, it features the voices of Sarah Silverman, Mckenna Grace, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, O'Shea Jackson Jr., Ed O'Neill, Brian Tyree Henry, Molly Shannon, Al Pacino, Frank Welker, Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Bateman, and Bill Camp, with Simon Rex, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szhor, James DuMont, Jack O' Halloran and Laramore in live action roles. The film was released theatrically on April 30, 2020. The plot is set with Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps taking a tie dye dear named Teddy to return him to his mom and dad. It was also released on the 2: 39 :1 aspect ratio. After the closure of both Toys R Us and DisneyToon Studios in the same month of June 2018, Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to co-produce the film. While Disney In The House films from 2017 to 2019 were released just direct-to-video, this one was the first theatrical Disney In The House film. It was also the first installment in the Disney In The House theatrical film series. Four sequels, Disney In The House 2, Disney In The House 3, Disney In The House 4, and Disney In The House 5, were released on August 27, 2024, August 23, 2027, April 24, 2030, and June 15, 2032. The film grossed $532, million in the United States, against a budget of $65, million worldwide, and received postive reviews from critics, who praised the musical score, the story, the family-friendly humor, the cinematography, and the performances of Silverman and Goodwin. The film was a box office success, winning the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and an Emmy Award for Favorite Family Film while Silverman won an award for Best Actress. PLOT Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching Disney In The House: Introduction in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this prompts them to narrate one. In the film, Vanellope and Judy wake up and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform. As the Great Master teaches Judy the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear, Vanellope hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her and explains that her friend's name is Vanellope, who finds that Teddy has been wanting his mommy and daddy back, and promises to take him home. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Franco Phil, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort them back. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the Teddy Bear Mountain where Teddy's mommy and daddy live, and Judy follows them. That night, Judy and Vanellope hustle up in the top beds. As they go to sleep, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear, who chases them, and they escape, but after an argument, Judy decides to leave Vanellope on her own. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up Teddy Bear Mountain, Teddy's fear starts to go away. When Teddy teaches Vanellope to roar, Judy regrets leaving them as if they were in danger. However, ravens kidnap Teddy and take him to King Eagle and Buddy Crow in the Land of the Ravens. Judy and Vanellope rescue him as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. Franco Phil locates pictures of Vanellope and Judy, and goes to take them to jail. The same night, Judy convinces Vanellope to take him back down Teddy Bear Mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Franco Phil's determination spreads all over the news. Worse, Lotso joins forces with Franco Phil. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with his mommy and daddy. Franco Phil cages Teddy and his parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy feel like all hope is lost until King Eagle, Buddy Crow, Mayor Broderick, Iggy, and the Disney In The House gang come to their rescue. When Franco Phil isn't looking, Judy sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and his parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, and jump off the plane. In pursuit, Franco Phil and Lotso jump after them and grab Judy, let go, then fall into a pond. Once they return to the Picker's Circus, the Great Master is happy to see Teddy, who introduces him to his parents. Suddenly, Franco Phil steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Franco Phil defeated and Teddy and his parents reunited, Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope proves that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, he remains happy. Overjoyed, Vanellope gives Judy a scarf. The film ends with Judy, Vanellope, Teddy, his mom, his dad, Buddy Crow, King Eagle, the Great Master, Jennifer, Iggy, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still doesn't do so well about it, and with the words "The End" appearing on screen. In a post-credits scene, Iggy finds himself stranded in a jungle and buries a watermelon, causing the adventure that happens during the events of the sequel. CAST * Simon Rex as The Great Master, star of the Picker's Circus. Albert Brooks was considered for the role, but left the project due to work on Walt Disney Animation Studios's Tokyo Zoo. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Franco Phil, a security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Beck Bennett as Jay Jones, a news reporter. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, The Great Master's assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. * Tommy Lee Jones as the old man. * James DuMont as Hugh, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Jack O'Halloran as Rick, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Friday Chamberlain as a Carol Johnston, a news reporter. * Madeleine McGraw as a kid in the Picker's Circus audience. * Ashley Silverman as a kid in the Picker's Circus audience. * Iris Apatow as a kid in the Picker Circus audience. * Chadwick Boseman as a protester. * Jerry Bell Jr. as the Teddy Bear Mountain Express conductor. * Chi McBride as as a protester. * Jada Kay as a protester. * Colby Canterbury as a child protester. * William Baldwin as a protester. * Bill Hader as the newspaper man. * Owen Laramore as Mayor Lawrence Broderick Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz Mckenna Grace as Teddy Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Brian Tyree Henry as Teddy's dad Molly Shannon as Teddy's mom O'Shea Jackson Jr. as King Eagle Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear Al Pacino as Buddy Crow Frank Welker as Iggy the Iguana * Welker also portrays a grizzly bear Bob Bergen, Jeff Bergman, Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker as crows Ed O'Neill as Hank Disney In The House Family * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Jack Skellington * Bill Camp as Ralph * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye/Pascal * Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * Clint Howard as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Will Arnett as Eeyore * Kunal Nayyar as Mickey Mouse * Anna Faris as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Sarah Snook as Dumbo * Roger Craig Smith as Timothy Q. Mouse * Nicole Kidman as Belle * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Cree Summer as Moana * Gal Fishel as Lady * Ryan Reynolds as Bolt * Sean Astin as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * Eddie Murphy as Mushu * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Greg Cipes as Flounder * Sarah Jessica Parker as Pocahontas * Zoey Woody as Marie PRODUCTION Originally intended in May 2017 as a direct-to-video film by DisneyToon Studios, the film was in development. However, in June 28, 2018, it shut down and Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to produce the film and be released theatrically on April 30, 2020. In March 2019, Owen Laramore Studios removed the icon "The Movie" from its title. WRITING On May 2017, it was described as a comedy that featured Vanellope and Woody competing against each other over who should go to Toys R Us, but when the store shut down and the film was moved to theatrical at the same time, the script was changed in which Vanellope and Judy return Teddy to his parents. To create the Picker's Circus, the team gave it the shape of a circus tent, with it staged as a theater. Its founder Owen Laramore described it as the perfect plot. CASTING Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin joined in on 2018. Christopher Mintz-Plasse said that his voice sounded perfect for the role of Franco Phil. Albert Brooks, who voiced Mr. Einstein in another Owen Laramore film, Einstein Friends, was considered for the role of the Great Master. However, he said he was too busy working at the cast for Tokyo Zoo, and was replaced with Simon Rex. Mckenna Grace, Ellie Kemper, Jim Gaffigan, and O'Shea Jackson Jr. were cast on May 2019. Music Heitor Pereira was considered the composer, but he withdrew, and the filmmakers instead chose Mark Mothersbaugh, who had previously scored the Disney In The House DVD's Easter Sequel and Elsa's 123's. "Fly To Your Heart" - Selena Gomez "California Sun" - Brian Wilson "Send Me On My Way" - Rusted Root "King Eagle's Song" - O'Shea Jackson Jr. and Al Pacino (feat. Sarah Silverman and Mckenna Grace) "When You Wish Upon A Star" - Meaghan Jette Martin "Iggy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The House" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The Great Master" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Backstory" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Franco Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Lotso" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Here We Are At Teddy's Home" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Grizzly Bear Attack" - Mark Mothersbaugh "To The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Crows" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Rescuing Teddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Bear-nappers" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Night Talk" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy Runs Away" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The News" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Friends Stay Together" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Mommy And Daddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "In Custody" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Plane Escape" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Back In The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Happy Ending" - Mark Mothersbaugh Musical On September 2020, a musical based on the film, "Disney In The House Movie Musical" debuted on Disney Cruise Line. Home Media The film was released on DVD on July 7, 2020 with bonus features including Iggy's Missing Adventure, Gone Oranges. MPAA Rating Disney In The House was rated G by the MPAA, meaning it is appropriate for all ages. Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases